


Past is Past

by KairiasYami2



Series: hope (comes slow) [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, Logan adores animals, M/M, Original Character(s), puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: Some moments between Logan and Roman, before things ended.(Days 35, 36, 37, 38, and 39 of '500 word challenge' I'm doing with myself.)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: hope (comes slow) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671700
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Day 35)

Prompt: At the opera

* * *

Their first date is at the opera.

Logan isn’t the biggest fan, but he knows that Roman adores any kind of theater and performance, and his boyfriend ( _!!!he has a boyfriend! Logan still blushes at the thought _ ) has been gushing about how amazing this opera is supposed to be.

So Logan, wanting to treat Roman for their first official date, buys two tickets to the opera. They’ve hung out, of course, just the two of them, but they weren’t officially  _ dating _ yet. Roman asked him out last week, and since then Logan has been thinking about what kind of date Roman would like. He almost got them tickets to one of the musicals being performed, but Roman has mentioned how much he wishes he could go to the opera and Logan got a great deal for the tickets.

So, to the opera they go.

Roman is dressed to the nines, looking like he just stepped out of a fashion magazine, and Logan can’t stop looking at his boyfriend(!!!) the whole time. He admits the opera wasn’t horrible, but Logan was a little too preoccupied watching his boyfriend(!!!) to really absorb much of what was happening on stage. 

He’s had a crush on Roman for months now, and so the idea that they’re here, on a date, together, is blowing his mind. Logan knows he has a goofy smile on his face, but he can’t help it! Roman is just so pretty! And handsome! He looks like a prince! During the intermission, Roman is rambling about how beautiful and amazing the performance has been, and Logan nods along, just happy to see how excited his boyfriend(!!!) is.


	2. Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Day 36)

Prompt: Meeting the Queen

* * *

If Roman is like a prince, his mother is a Queen.

They’ve been dating for three weeks now, and gone on three  _ fantastic _ dates. Now, they have a three-day weekend off school, and Roman’s mother is asking that her son come home to visit, and ‘bring your darling Logan, I’m so happy you two are finally together.’

Logan’s met Victoria Regio once before - not long after he met Roman, Mrs. Regio “call me Vic, dear” visited campus to surprise Roman. The two were studying together, and Logan had not been prepared for the force of nature that is Victoria Regio. Like her son, she is gorgeous and she knows it. She looked like a model as she strutted into Roman’s dorm room, and Logan may be gay but he can recognize sheer beauty when it’s right in front of him. She had a magnetizing personality, and Logan remembers thinking faintly “so that’s where Roman gets it.”

She may look like perfection incarnate, but she is also a total softie when it comes to her son. She had cuddled and gushed over Roman almost the whole visit, and Logan remembers laughing at how red Roman is, but secretly being jealous of his friend. Logan barely remembers the warmth of his mother’s hugs.

Logan can’t help but agree to come with Roman to his home, unable to say no to those golden-brown eyes. He finds himself a little apprehensive - sure, Mrs. Regio invited him herself, and she seemed to like him the one time they met, but he can’t help but worry. What if she doesn’t like him? And he’s never met anyone else from Roman’s family, what if none of  _ them _ like him, and then they tell Roman to dump him, and Roman  _ does _ because why would he chose Logan over his family and-

Logan takes a moment to breathe. There is no reason to catastrophize. Everything will be fine. Mrs. Regio is very kind, and Roman is so sweet, and  _ everything will be okay _ .

They will be leaving in a few hours, the Regios live only a couple of hours away from the university, and they plan to arrive in time for dinner.

Logan has just enough time to make some cookies.


	3. Pawprints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Day 37)

Prompt: Pawprints

* * *

Logan’s never had a pet. He adores animals, though he does his best to push down that love - he doesn’t have the time nor the space for an animal. But whenever he passes by a dog being walked in the street, or a stray cat, he can’t help but smile and want to pet it. But he doesn’t have the time, and he knows himself well enough to know that he’d get attached immediately and then heartbroken when he couldn’t keep the fur babies.

When Roman tells Logan that they have a puppy at home, that his parents got her “because they missed having little feet running around,” and that “she’s only a few months old, and not well trained yet, I hope you don’t mind,” it’s all Logan can do to stop from squealing in glee. A  _ puppy _ !! Logan is already daydreaming about fluffy ears and paws way too big for a tiny body. Roman glances at Logan for a moment, risking taking his eyes off the road due to Logan’s silence, and laughs at the dreamy look on his boyfriend’s face.

When they arrive at Roman’s house, Logan scrambles out of the car uncaring of the slight drizzle of rain, bouncing in place and looking around. He knows it’s unlikely the puppy will be outside right now, but he can’t help himself. He sees something in the mud and hurries over, hoping it’s what he thinks.

It is!!

They’re pawprints, big and clumsy, and slowly filling with rain. He squats down next to them and he can’t help his beam. He can just imagine the cute puppy, playing around in the mud!! He looks up and beams at Roman as his boyfriend comes up behind him, holding their bags. “Come on you nerd, let’s head inside so you can see Princess in person, instead of just her pawprints.”

Logan bounces up, any anxiety he had felt at coming to Roman’s home gone, and bolts for the door. Roman laughs and follows behind him. Logan can hear faint barking from past the door, and after a nod of permission from Roman, he knocks. There’s voices, and the barking gets louder, and then the door is opening. It’s an older man, handsome and looking like an older Roman, but Logan only has eyes for the puppy in the man’s arms.

She’s adorable, obviously some kind of mutt, with a blue collar and paws way too big for her body. Logan hears talking over his head, but he’s too busy cooing at the precious Princess. Her gold and brown fur looks so soft, and he can barely stop himself from stealing her from Mr. Regio (he assumes the man who answered the door is Roman’s dad, they look too similar not to be). He hears laughter, and he looks up to see what was so funny. He blushes as he realizes Roman and his parents are staring at him, all of them looking fond and amused. “Ah, sorry,” he apologizes sheepishly. “I really love animals, and she’s so cute! It’s, um, good to see you, Mrs. Regio. And nice to meet you, Mr. Regio. I’m Logan.”

Mrs. Regio laughs and waves her hand dismissively. “No worries honey! She is such a dear, isn’t she? And please, call me Vic, or at least Victoria! Mrs. Regio makes me feel so  _ old _ !”

“And call me Henry! You’re Roman’s love, I think we can be informal, no?” Mr. Regio - er, Henry - has a deep, smooth voice, and Logan finds himself blushing, once more directing his attention to Princess. Henry and Victoria are so incredibly kind and welcoming, and Logan isn’t sure how to react. Henry laughs, and holds out his armful of puppy. “You seem so taken by her, so why don’t you take care of her while Vic and I finish up dinner?”

Logan beams and takes the offered fur baby. She comes willingly, only squirming a little at the change, and then she settles. Logan finds himself entranced, running his hands through her silk-soft fur and giving her countless forehead kisses. Eventually, she returns the favor, licking his face, and Logan decides he’s in love. He sinks to the floor, uncaring that he’s still in the entryway.

Time passes, and Logan barely notices as he continues to pet Princess.


	4. Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Day 38)

Prompt: Soup Night

* * *

Victoria Regio makes some of the best soup Logan’s ever had.

Logan has finally been lured away from the adorable Princess by his growling stomach and the heavenly smells coming from further into the house. He finds himself in the kitchen, Princess still curled in his arms, and his eyes are drawn to the large pot on the stove. His stomach growls incredibly loud, and he blushes again as the sound cuts through the quiet murmur of conversation and three pairs of eyes look at him with amusement. He clears his throat.   
“So, um. I guess we’re having soup?”

There’s laughter, and Princess hops out of his arms as food is passed around and she sniffs around for handouts, and they sit at the table and eat.

Victoria Regio makes absolutely  _ delicious _ soup, and Logan is beginning to wonder if perhaps she is actually a goddess, come down to earth to show us mere mortals what true perfection is like.

Really, if Logan was a decade or two older and, ya know, not gay, he would totally be completely enamoured with his boyfriend’s mother. Which is a bit of a weird thought, but as it is, Logan is still in love, just not romantically. Roman has the perfect family, it feels like. Logan finds himself a little jealous, once again, of his boyfriend’s family. Logan’s family is nothing like this, and as much as he loves his brother and mother and father, he wishes he had grown up with Roman’s family instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan seems sure that the Regio family is perfect, but no one's perfect, no matter how they may seem like it. Did you notice how there was someone missing from the "perfect" family?


	5. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Day 39)

Prompt: Is breakfast included?

* * *

The Regio home has four bedrooms, Logan is told, but one of the rooms has been converted to an office, and the other is...otherwise occupied. Logan is curious, but can’t work up the courage or energy to ask. So Logan is going to be sharing a room with Roman, which is fine with both of them. They don’t plan to  _ do _ anything, of course, they are still early in their relationship and they don’t want their first time together to be marred by awkwardness and embarrassment from doing it with Roman’s parents right next door. But it’s nice to snuggle up with someone you trust and care for, and Logan finds himself falling asleep faster than he thought he would.

He dreams of puppies, and Roman, and a happy family where he isn’t the one taking care of everything. It’s a nice dream, though a little bittersweet.

He wakes up to the sound of a heartbeat and soft breaths. He is lying next to Roman, head resting on his boyfriend’s chest, and Logan wants to stay here forever. And there’s nothing planned for the morning, Roman isn’t awake yet, so Logan decides he’ll stay here for as long as he can get away with. He snuggles closer to Roman and lets his eyes close. 

He doesn’t quite fall asleep, but he’s enough asleep that time blurs by. Soon, there’s a knock at the bedroom door, and Roman stirs beneath him. There’s another knock, and then Mr. Regio’s voice, “Get on up boys! It’s time for breakfast!” Roman is moving now, and Logan does his best to be a heavy weight stopping said movement. He doesn’t  _ want _ to get up!

Roman laughs, and Logan almost purrs at the feeling of hands running through his hair. “Get up, sleepyhead. Mom’s breakfast is always delicious, and you know you’re cranky when you don’t get your morning coffee.” Logan pouts, knowing Roman is right, but still not wanting to get up. Roman laughs softly but doesn’t move for a bit, so Logan begins drifting off again. Suddenly, he jolts up, a shrieking laugh escaping his mouth. He whips his head toward Roman.

“Did you just  _ tickle me _ ?!”

Roman smirks. “I didn’t realize you were so ticklish...if you want to stay in bed so much, I guess I can explore, right?”

Logan pales and scrambles out of bed, not wanting to deal with a mischievous Roman who knows he’s ticklish. “Y’know, now that you mention it, breakfast does sound great, meet you down there!” Logan bolts out of the room, forgetting he’s still in his pajamas. Roman’s laughter follows him out.


End file.
